


Unnecessarily Grumpy mornings

by Bellus_hiemalis



Series: (Discontinued) Heaven or Hell? [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fem!Ja’far, Ja’far needs/deserved hugs, Not really ‘graphic’ but mentions of graphic things, Past abuse/rape/non-con stuff, Sinbad gladly provides that and more, Sleeping troubles and nightmares, i love tagging like this it’s fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 07:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellus_hiemalis/pseuds/Bellus_hiemalis
Summary: He spun her around and pressed his lips against hers as the sunlight hit his back.“What a wonderful morning...”





	Unnecessarily Grumpy mornings

When Sinbad started dating Ja’far he didn’t expect anything of this honestly.

Ja’far was hardworking, loyal, and hella cute sure, but now, whenever they met up her face always lit up, pulled from whatever she’s been doing and smiled and waved at him.

The thing is, the _love_ in her eyes is incredible.

Watching her play with his hand or hair, listening to him babble about literally anything and loving every second of it.

It was _incredible_.

He had met her friends too, Sharrkan, Pisti, Yamraiha, The whole gang. Everyone was kinda weary but opened up to him sooner or later.

And surprisingly he did too.

Sure he loved people, but angels had always been too stuck up or scared of him for him to even interact with him.

Sharrkan and him always talked like they and been best friends for a decennium and drank and cheered all they could. Ja’far joked then and now that Sinbad was _hers_ and that Sharrkan was gonna end up stealing him from her if she wasn’t careful.

(She had gotten lots of whistling from a certain blonde.)

He had also introduced Masrur to them, an old friend who had been by his side too long to count. Again, the group was weary but let them both join in whenever they felt like it.

But that was nothing compared to walking back home and hearing Ja’far whispering sweet goodbyes and her staying longer then she needs to, just to be with him as long as she can.

Always with a smile on her face.

When they went out this evening she didn’t however. No smile, no waving, nothing about holding hands or kisses.

The next time he met her she was...weary, worried and stumbling slightly. Having bags under her eyes and not being able to stand up straight entirely.

He asked her if something was wrong but she waved it of and said: “it’s okay, I’m okay..”

——————

“Is there something going on with Ja’far?” Was his blunt question to Sharrkan.

It’s was a late Saturday night, or rather early Sunday morning.  
Going to a bar after work on this particular day had become a bit of a tradition for the two men.

Looking away Sinbad noticed that he began fumbling with his earring.  
A chain that had been fastened to his ear and around his neck.

The man sighed and looked at Sinbad. “You..” he stopped. After a silence that lasted for a few minutes followed. Even if it was short, both the men felt like it had been years.

“Yes...she isn’t exactly...”

“Sharrkan.” He pierced his words, making a shiver run up Sharrkan’s spine.

“Cut me some slack, Okay?! even I don’t know everything that’s going on...”

“Tell me what you know, then.”

“Ja’far is not an angel, entirely...she’s more like, you know, like a ‘fallen angel’?”

....

....

What?

“Jafar was born as a human, long ago.” He was nervous. Seeing the dumbstruck expression on Sinbad he decided to continue, even though Ja’far might be angry with him.

“I’m not completely sure, but somehow she killed her parents when she was extremely little, like six years old.”

“Fucking hell...”

“Yeah...I got told this from Rurumu. Do you want me to tell you the rest?”

Sitting in a more comfortable position Sharrkan continued.

“She apparently fled and was going around on the streets until an ‘organisation’ picked her up.  
She doesn’t want to say what they did to her but...she had to kill, a lot.” The last words were silent, barely uttered from the man.

“After a few years she was left bloody and beaten and got picked up by a woman who clothed her and helped her heal, they were like mother and daughter...around one year of staying in the woman house she dumped Ja’far to an orphanage. I think she was around...” Sharrkan eyebrows drew together in thought. “Eleven, eleven or twelve.”

Sinbad could only stare bug eyed at Sharrkan as he rambled on about bullying, abuse...even rape. (Usually he left all those that committed such sins to Kouen, the Hell King of War. He was awfully good at torture.

“After years of depression, way too much work, failures, backstabbing and a lot more things she...she drowned herself, or was it that she set herself on fire?...”

“She drowned herself..?”

“Yeah... that’s why she had bags under her eyes and all that, she sometimes gets horrible nightmares and illusions and hallucinations.”

He didn’t even _think_.

He didn’t _need_ too.

Running out the bar shouting a short ‘bye’ he snapped his fingers and was quickly at Ja’far’s apartment door.

The morning sun made its way slowly over the sky. Knocking on the hard wood a slight tired Ja’far opened the door.

“...Sin?”

“Sharrkan told me.”

She sighed and opened the door so that he could walk past her and into her apartment.

“....Want something to drink?” Tired. He could see and hear it, the way her voice was husky and dragging.  
Her steps, too, she slumped and her feet dragged along the ground, the bags under her eyes bigger than before.

“Tea, maybe?” Jafar nodded and Sinbad sat down at the table. Not long after (a bit of magic doesn’t hurt, right?) the tea was poured and served, and Ja’far sat in front of him.

“I don’t really care...about all that anymore.” She scratches her scalp. Her usually white hair was messy, in the bad way and had more of a grey tone than normal.

“...What do you mean?” He carefully dipped his tea, looking at Ja’far the whole time.

“It was...a _very_ long time ago...I’m over it, it just...sometimes comes back and haunts me.” She finished with a dry laugh. Her shoulders slumped and she looked older...the kind of person who have seen both the brightest...and the darkest of people.

“Ohh...is there something I can do?” He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, a brief squeeze to it. Ja’far looked at the intertwined hands, then at Sinbad.

“Can you help me forget? Even for just a minute?” There was a silent plea in her voice, in her tired and nearly hollow eyes.

He scooped her up, ignoring her protest and dumped her into the neatly done bed. Her bedroom wasn’t big and the the windows were covered so it was dark, all in all perfect for what was gonna happen.

He pulled his shirt off in less than a second. As he leaned over the angel her eyes roamed his body, a blush creeped over her nose, cheeks and even the tips of her ears were flushed pink.

He quickly pulled her grey t-shirt off, along with her bra. He stared at her uncovered chest and went down to bite.

“Ah-“ Ja’far moved her hands to cover her moan, Sinbad was nipping around her breast and neck, leaving pinkish marks and faint bite marks.

“Let your voice out. I want to know how much you enjoy this.” He hushed his voice so it’s was merely a husky whisper near her ear.

“Okay...” she was nervous, that much he could tell. The little fidgeting with her hands and not meeting his eyes.

He knew it was hard for her, but it seriously pissed him of.

He grabbed her chin, forcing her too look at him.

“Look at me when I’m doing this to you.” He slid her trousers to her knees, He began to rub the scars along her thighs. Slowly going higher and higher.

The scars itself didn’t hurt, but the skin around it was more sensitive than her normal skin. Biting her lower lip she couldn’t help but let her gaze wander down to were his hand, big and strong, was rubbing along her lower lips.

“Please- Sin!” She cried out his name as two of his fingers were completely inside of her. She clawed at his back while he pumped his fingers in and out.

“Hmm? Say what you want, Ja’far~” He purred her name, making her glare at him through teary eyes.

“Put it in already!” Her head rolled back to the pillows, eyes shut while her hips bucked and spasmed as the pleasure built up in the last second and finally jumped off the edge.

“Haa...” she briefly looked up to Sinbad just to see him pulling out his finger and licking them.

“Sweet~” The playful glint in his eye was back, his smile resembling more of a smirk.

“Now...” He unfastened his pants, revealing the large tent in his boxers. She swallowed at the sight, meeting his eyes when he opened a tiny plastic square.

She closed her eyes and sighed when he thrusted inside of her...and let him take her completely.

—————

The next morning she woke up in a flurry of purple, Sinbad, naked, had her curled up against him. His long purple hair was all in her face.

“If you don’t move this monstrosity I’m going to cut it off.” She growled, her eye twitching.

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart.” He grumbled, But shifted and pulled his hair behind him so it wasn’t bothering her.

“So, my angel, did you like last night?” She hit him on the arm, turning away from his grinning face and burying her face in the soft pillows instead.

“What time is it?”

“A little past lunch, you passed out as soon as we finished...to be honest I don’t know if you were completely awake when I put it in, no matter you begging for more.” She hit him, harder this time and burying her face in the pillows once more.

“Did you enjoy it?” He nuzzled his face near the crook of her neck, breathing in deep through his nose both not catching the smell, not even the faintest whiff of soap, or anything.

“I did...” she was mortified to even say it knowing that she could look forward to at least one week of teasing for saying it.

He spun her around and pressed his lips against hers as the sunlight hit his back.

Both the demons and angels worked on as usual, even if they were important to each company they could be absent for a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like next fic? Chapter? is gonna include or A certain blonde, a certain blue haired boy, two certain black haired boys, two Fanalis, and a large family which last name begins with R
> 
> (I’m...kinda embarrassed about the sex part, or...nearly sex part???)


End file.
